This invention relates to a fuel supply for an injected engine and more particularly to an improved fuel supply system for fuel injected engines, and particularly those of the V-type.
As is well known, fuel injected engines normally employ a device referred to as a "fuel rail" that supplies the fuel to the individual injectors. Generally, these fuel rails receive fuel under pressure from the fuel source and have a return line in which a pressure regulator is positioned so as to regulate the pressure at which the fuel is supplied to the individual injectors. Although such an arrangement is practical for in-line type engines wherein the fuel injectors may all be positioned in a row, this system is not as practical with V-type engines. This is particularly true when the fuel injectors for the individual cylinders are not aligned with each other, a common occurrence with V-type engines.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved fuel supply arrangement for V-type engines.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified fuel supply arrangement for the fuel injectors of a V-type engine that permits the injectors to be positioned at their optimum locations.
As should be obvious from the foregoing description, with fuel injected engines, it is extremely important that the fuel supply to the injectors be at a uniform and desired pressure. Where multiple injectors are supplied by a common fuel rail, this can be difficult. In fact, where V-type engines are employed, it is even more to difficult to ensure that each injector receives fuel at the same fuel pressure. This problem is aggravated when adjacent injectors are called upon to inject fuel either at the same time or immediately adjacent each other in the injection timing.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved fuel supply system for an engine having multiple injectors that insures that the pressure of the fuel supply to the individual injectors will be uniform and not adversely influenced by the injector firing order.
As has been discussed, it is the normal practice to mount the fuel injector to the engine and to supply fuel to the individual injectors through a fuel rail. These fuel rails are normally mounted on the injectors. This presents some problems
For example, it is frequently the practice to have injector mounted somewhat resiliently in the intake manifold or cylinder head into which it sprays. The retention is frequently done merely by an elastic seal. If the fuel rail is mounted on the injectors and supported solely by them, then vibrations can cause the injectors to work loose from the engine itself. This problem is even more prevalent if the fuel rail also carries additional auxiliary such as pressure regulators, etc.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved mounting arrangement for a fuel injector and its fuel supplying fuel rail.